Godzilla: The Ascension
by Kaijucifer
Summary: Mankind has made many mistakes in their short reign as the planet's top species. This one mistake, however, will persist to bite them for many generations to come... Takes place during the events leading up to the 1954 movie. My personal interpretation on the birth of Godzilla.


March 1st, 1954. 

A small atoll off the coast of Japan, Bikini Atoll.**__**

At 6:45 AM

Under the calm tides, a family of large amphibious reptiles hidden away in their own watery version of The Lost World from the prying eyes of the surface dwellers, resting after the early morning's hunt. Having recently returned here from their temporary stop at one certain Island the previous week, they spend their time getting acclimated to change in water pressure. These trenches are how the species has survived many an extinction. They could not have predicted the calamity that was about to take place. 

*FLASH* 

The sea tribe opens their eyes, shocked at the sudden phenomenon, they can feel the vibrations quickly approaching them from the surface, the heat is suddenly extraordinary!  
The water temperature suddenly skyrockets to an impossible degree, and the sound of an immense explosion of epic proportions travels through the water. On the surface, a 4.5 mile in diameter mushroom cloud looms over the atoll, the explosion having nearly destroyed the entire thing. Little do the surface dwellers know, they've done something much worse than blow up an "uninhabited" island. The karma they've unleashed would last throughout generations.

The sea boils around the surprised creatures, they can feel their flesh being scalded from the heat, then, suddenly, they notice a gargantuan amount of what looks to be fire approaching them at impossible speeds, but they cannot react! *FWOOOOOSH* The scene plays out like a horror movie, with the poor creatures getting caught in a cloud of debris, brought on from the approaching shockwave. The first individuals are reeling from the shock and spontaneity of the events, when before they can respond, their flesh begins to melt, peeling from the bone in certain areas. One member seems to be slightly shielded from the mess can only writhe in pain, while watching Screams of agony seem to go on for hours, but what feels like hours for one individual last only about a minute.

Moments pass.

The wails of torment cease, for the time being. The surrounding trench is in great disarray, having been blown to smithereens from the force of the explosion. Under the rubble of what is left, and the heaps of remains, a faint heartbeat can be heard. Underneath the carnage, the tips of a tail can be seen, slightly twitching. A beat. The tail begins to lift, and the behemoth it belongs to begins to stir. It rises beneath the debris like a phoenix rising from its ashes.

From our perspective, we'd see this creature has gone through a massive transformation. The skin is no longer smooth, but, covered in scale-like scars from head to toe. Having grown from 60 meters in height, to now a whopping 180, and from 20,000 metric tons to an astounding 100,000! The small osteoderms that were on the back are now large maple leaf shaped scutes, and bone white with splotches of charcoal grey mixed in, now in 4 rows running up and down the creature's back from the neck to the tail. The gills have been sealed shut by the scarring, but a remarkable change has occurred in the creature, it no longer requires respiration. For the circulatory system is now altered and the heart seems to run on radiation now, after being exposed to a MASSIVE dose that would be enough to kill an entire portion of the ocean's ecosystem. Miraculously, the sudden influx of radioactivity seems to have triggered a mutation in the beast, instead of outright killing it!

The tip of tail now seems to be subtly fused with the skull of another one of the creatures, however, you wouldn't notice it normally. The fangs of the creature have now proportionately changed to be much longer, giving it a fearsome look. The hands now sport claws that appear to be 3-4 meters in length, the arms are now elongated and more muscular. The legs and thighs are lengthy, and more robust, with the feet and toes appearing to look more like a theropod's feet with sharp toe claws. The eyes, now white, of the creature are now predatory and have a soulless hue. If one were to stare into them now, it would be like staring into an endless white void comprised of pain, suffering, and loathing. As opposed to the beautiful golden eyes it had before which radiated with perceived warmth and happiness.

The creature then notices how much itself has changed in appearance.

Bubbles form as the creature opens its maw and lets out a cry.

*GYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOON* (AN: Japanese Godzilla sound effect, I chose it because it sounds more like Godzilla than the Western "Skreeonk". Especially the ShodaiGoji roar.)

The creature surveys its surroundings, noticing nary a soul, not one of its family has survived the tragedy. Around it, it sees the state of the home it once cherished, in complete shambles. Deep inside, the creature screams. Suddenly, the creature snaps to attention! A horrible thought had crossed its mind! It hurriedly swims over to a particular spot, and digs, digs, digs! At last, the beast uncovers what it was searching for… The remains of what was once its mate, and offspring. The behemoth lets out a harrowing scream in terror as it sees what was once, all it lived for. *GYAAAOOOOOOON*

In order to mourn the loss of everything it held dear, the creature goes into shock.

Unable to cope with its losses, the creature collapses for several hours. Hours turn to days. Days turn to weeks. Suddenly the lights return to his eyes. Having been in his subconscious for weeks on end, his thoughts frequently leaned towards rage, the sheer amount of loss he suffered having broken him, he begins to crave revenge. And in an epiphany, he realizes not what, but WHO has taken his life from him. The surface dwellers. Enraged, the creature sets off on the course of retribution.

Some months later, some amount of experimentation later, and the behemoth has established himself as a local legend on one island. On one day in particular, the islanders in question would come to see firsthand the pain and suffering inflicted on them via the pain and suffering induced by the uncaring and corrupt with power governments of the West.

November 3rd, 1954, a small island off the coast of Japan: Ohdo Island 

At 11:37 PM.

A calm, rainy night, in the village of the Ohdo Islanders. After a festival celebrating the ancient reptilian gods of the Sea, whom bring about a good season's fishing every year, everyone returns to their homes to retire for the night. But this was not to last.

The sea swirls and crashes, the waves recede slowly, building up into one bewildering tsunami.  
Seemingly impossible and out of nowhere it is, but the cause is about to rear his ugly head.

A singular loud footstep reverberates through the night as seagulls flock past.

The beasts' eyes are glaring forward, in a hardened gaze, mouth agape as it sizes up the town ahead. The 180 meters leviathan takes another large, and heavy step, crushing a small human fishing vessel underfoot.

A thunderous roar is sounded. *GYAAAAAAAAAOOON* As the frightened inhabitants rouse from their sleep, and head outside to investigate, they begin noticing the hard downpour of rain, which is now mysteriously hot to the touch.

They peer outside their windows, at first seeing nothing but darkness and rain with the occasional lightning flash. A few moments pass. Then they see him. The creature of legend, passed down from generations, has risen from the depths and graces them with his presence.

The gargantuan creature throws his head back and unleashes a terrifying roar into the night, before bringing his awful gaze back to the town. *GYAAAAOOOOOOOON*  
His eyes giving off the impression of blackened rage, he snarls. Suddenly, a faint light begins to accumulate on his back. Slow, dim flickers. Slightly begins to increase in brightness with each flicker, until it appears as if the moon itself was sitting behind him. Gathering at his face, the heat begins to rise dramatically. It gathers and gathers until he opens his jaws, a void of what appears to be white fire swirling in his throat. As if it could no longer be contained, he quivers. And then unleashes a massive a white hot "flame" from his maw, carving a swath of destruction and carnage in its path, leveling the once quaint village into nothing but a blue blazing inferno. *FWOOOOOOOSH*

A hellish roar is heard moving back towards the sea. *GYAAAOOON* The beast of legend has struck again. A singular surviving native rouses from unconsciousness under the rubble, shakily looks up, and utters one word before collapsing. "Gojira..."


End file.
